Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: The Little Witch
by SugiuraKimiko
Summary: When Shimizu Mika's powers got terrible her sensei sends her to the Dimensional Witch for her to get help. When she got there she met 3 men with one of them holding an unconscious girl in his arms. She has been sent to travel with them so she can learn to control her powers while in a group. Will she be able to do it?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
"I'm sorry Shimizu Chan, I have to send you away from here." The old long bearded man said as he raised his maple wand and point it at his young student. "I know you did not mean it but I can not continue to teach you."  
"Sensei! Please don't send me away." Shimizu begged, quickly grabbing her bag and a photo of her mother, quickly putting it in her bag so she doesn't lose it without crumbling it up. She had fear in her bright blue eyes, her jet black hair swaying as she quickly put her pure white wand in her black boots that looks so good with her dark blue short skirt kimono, the shoulders of her kimono hanging off her shoulders, showing part of her under jumpsuit that has a turtleneck kind of style.  
Her teacher quickly chants his spell in a mumble, causing bright lights flashing around Shimizu. She looks around the area a bit frightened by what was going on. "I'm sending you to Dimensional Witch so she can figure out what to do about you, I placed a note in your bag so she can understand the situation, fare well Shimizu Mika. Safe journey young one."  
She disappeared from her teacher's sight and later found herself appearing behind 3 men and 2 girls. A man in all black kimono almost samurai outfit with a red helmet type hat, a blonde man in a white furry coat, and a young bright brown hair in a hooded cape holding onto a unconcious girl who has bright brown hair in a short white top and white pants that look like sweat pants to her.  
"Please help save Sakura!" the young boy shouted out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So this child's name is Sakura?" The long black hair dimensional witch asked. To Mika, this woman looks almost like her mother.  
"Yes." The young boy said.  
"Yours is?" She asked him.  
"It's Syaoran." He replied. The dimensional witch put her delicate hand on Sakura's head. Her finger tips glowing little.  
"This child has lost something very important to her, yes?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"And that thing was scattered across various worlds. If she continues to be like this," she continued. "This child will die." The Syaoran grit his teeth and held Sakura tightly. "Watanuki." She called out to a man with black hair and glasses.  
"Y...yes?" he asked.  
"Go to the safe, there's something I need there." She commanded him. "Do you want to help that child?" She asked Syaoran. He looked up at her.  
"Yes."  
"There will be a price, even so?"  
"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it!" he yelled.  
She looked to the other 3 company. The blonde man had a goofy smile and asked "Are you the Witch of Dimensions?" The black one had the look of anger and asked rudely.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
Mika just stand there. Didn't want to speak, she felt nervous just being near other people, didnt want to hurt anyone with just being around them.  
"You first" the dimensional witch pointed to the black guy.  
"Kurogane." He replied. "But where the hell are we?"  
"Japan."  
"Well, I came from Japan." Kurogane said with a smug grin.  
"A different one." She said.  
"I dont understand." He said.  
"You?" She asked the blonde one. He bowed his head with his arm infront of him.  
"I'm a Celes Country Wizard. Fye D. Flowright." He introduced himself.  
"You do know where we are, right?" She asked him.  
"Yes, a place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price." He said.  
"That's correct." She said, then she looked at Mika. "And you are?"  
Mika stiffened up a little and then clears her throat, giving a polite nervous smile. "I'm Mika Shimizu, I'm a Witch from Magica Country. My sensei sent me here because of problems with my powers." She reached in her bag and took the note that her sensei wrote and handed it to her. Dimensional Witch read through the paper.  
"You injured your sensei a lot even though you tried your best not to? I see." She said. "Well I see what you want since he wrote down what it wants, now what is it you both want?" She asked Kurogane and Fye.  
"I want to return to where I'm from." Kurogane said  
"I want to never return to where I'm from." Fye said. Kurogane looked at Fye with anger marks on his head. Mika tried to keep herself from laughing at them.  
"That's a hard thing for both of you, no." Dimensional Witch said. "For all four of you, those wishes you have, If you pay separetly, it won't be enough." Syaoran held Sakura more. "But, if you four pay together, It might barely be enough."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane asked.  
"Please be quiet, Kuroi" Fye said, teasing Kurogane.  
"It's not Kuroi!" Kurogane shouted. Maki laughs softly, not enough to be heard.  
"You four all have the same wish." Dimensional Witch said. She looked to Syaoran. "You child, want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories." She looked to Kurogane. "From a different world, you want to go to your own world." Turns to Fye. "You want to go live in a world other than your own." She looks to Maki. "And you want to go to different worlds where you won't have to hurt anyone else with your powers." She looks at all of them. "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the three of you each give me your precious item, the three of you can go to different worlds." She looks towards Kurogane's sword. "That sword."  
"What?!" Kurogane yelled out. "I'll never hand over my silver dragon!"  
She moved close to Kurogane and pokes his chest. "Fine then, in exchange, you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television."  
"eh? poli? tele?" He asked, confused.  
Dimension Witch placed her hand on her cheek with a evil grin on her face. "I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world."  
"Bullshit! What about Shimizu chan?!" Kurogan and pointed at Maki. She blinked and facepalmed.  
"Just because I'm a Witch, doesn't mean my specialty is dimension travel. Besides." Maki continued. "If i tried that on you, you'd probably be dead once you make it to your home world." Kurogane got blue marks going down his face.  
"What are going to do?" Dimension Witch asked him with evil grin. Kurogane grits his teeth out of anger.  
"Shit." He holds out his sword for her to take it. "When this curse is gone, I will definitely return for it!" It float out of his hand and into her hands, then she turns her head to look at Fye.  
"Your price is that tattoo..." She said. Fye had surprise look on his face and then smiles. To Maki, she can tell how much he is not enjoying this through that fake smile.  
"Will this wand not do?" He said, holding up his staff.  
"I said, the price is your most valuable thing." She said, Fye looked sort of sad to let his tattoo go.  
"I guess I have no other choice then." He said, smiling again, his tattoo floating through his clothes and off his back.

Dimension Witch looks to Maki, "Your precious item is the picture of your mother." Maki's eyes widen and she grabs the picture out of her bag and looks at it.  
"Can it be something else? Maybe my wand?" She asked.  
"Sorry, but your picture is what is precious to you the most." Dimension Witch said. Maki sighed and nodded.  
"Ok." The picture of her mother floated out of her hand and drifts off to the Dimension Witch.  
"I see I look almost like her huh." Maki nods, being quiet again. The witch turns to Syaoran. "And you?" She asked. "What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"  
"Yes." He said without hesitation.  
"Your price has not yet been told and yet you will still give it to me?" She said.  
"Yes."  
"I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."  
"Yes.." He said. Just by looking in his eyes, Maki can see how strong he is on the inside.  
"Good, your prepared." She smiled.  
"There's more!" the boy with glasses yelled out as he ran out, carrying 2 little big rabbit things in his arm with jewels on their heads. One white with a red jewel on its head and a black one with a blue jewel on its head. He hand the white one to the Witch.

"His name is Mokona Modoki." She said. "He will take you to different dimensions." Kurogane smirked and put it hand out to the glasses boy.  
"You have another one." He said. "I'll go with this one."  
"That one is only for communications." The dimension witch said. "All he can do is communicate with this Mokona. Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't control where you land. Your wish coming true is only by luck." She lifts the white mokona up. "But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only destiny. You were destined to meet to meet each other." Maki looks at them, wondering how she was destined to meet them when all she will do is cause harm to them. 'if that is destiny then their destinies were a misfortune.' She looked down. "Syaoron, your payment is..." she pause for a moment. "The relationship." She looked up at him. "To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl. So i'll take that."  
"What does that mean?" He asks.  
"Even if she gets all her memories back." she says "You will not have the same relationship with her as before. What is she to you?" Syaoran looks down at Sakura in his arms and then holds her close to him.  
"My childhood friend, the princess of my country, and someone who is very important to me." He said. Maki looks at him as it starts raining. Feeling bad for what he is about to let go.  
"I see." The witch said. "But if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear." Syaoran looks up at her and then looks back down at Sakura. "Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That's your price. Still?" She asked as if to give a final chance to pass this opportunity to save her or not.

"I'll go!" He yelled. "I won't let Sakura die!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Traveling through various worlds will be tougher than you think." The dimensional witch said. "There are many worlds. These people come from different worlds." She points out to Kurogane, Fye, and Maki. "You can tell by the clothing the wear, understand? That the worlds you came from are different. People that you know, people from past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another." She continues. "There are worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, lies, or wars. You have to keep living and passing through the worlds, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered." She smiles some. "But, you are are steadily determined, right?" She asked Syaoran.  
"Yes." He said without hesitation. Maki smiles at this young boy. 'I know nothing about love, but if love is like that, I can't wait for that day to come.'  
"Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything." the witch said, lifting Mokona. "Qualities you are properly provided with." As she said this, Mokona floated up. "Well then..." Light flashes around Mokona. "Please get going." Wings spread on Mokona's back as more light flashed around him, a circle flashed around Maki, Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran, and Sakura.  
"Wait! How am I going to control my powers when I'm with them?!" Maki asked.  
"I'll help you with that." Maki turned her head and noticed Fye is the one who said that. She got a bit more nervous because she was afraid to hurt him even if he is experienced.  
"Ok." Maki said. "Sensei." When she said this Fye got surprised. They disappeared and went into Mokona's mouth. Then Mokona disappeared from Dimensional witch's sight.  
"Ok." She said. "Good luck on your journey."

"I'm sorry mother." Maki said while unconscious. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Mother!" She sits up quickly, accidentally causing Mokona to fly off her chest and into Fye. "What happen? Where are we?" She said, looking around quickly.  
"There there, its ok." Fye said, patting her head. "We are just in another world right now." She looks around and notice Syaoran is unconscious.  
"Is he ok?" Maki asked.  
"He is fine, we were all knocked out when we got here." Fye said with his innocent smile. Maki nods in understanding and then looks to Mokona with a soft blush.  
"I just realized something." Maki said. Fye blinked at her.  
"What is that?" He said.  
"Mokona is so cuuuute!~" she said, picking Mokona up and hugs him. Causing Mokona to giggle and rub his head against her cheek. Fye chuckles at this.  
"Do you really have to be doing that when we are stuck in this world?" Kurogane said, he was sitting behind her against a wall in someone's room. Maki grins.  
"What's wrong, kuropoo?" Fye said.  
"My name is not kuropoo!" Kurogane yelled. Mokona jumps out of Maki's arms and onto Syaoran's chest when he noticed that he is waking up.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran opens his eyes quickly and first thing he sees is Mokona's face. He was patting at Syaoran's face with a Kleenex with small whimpering. Maki couldn't help but giggle at Mokona's cuteness.  
"In the end, you didn't poke." Mokona said. "ah" Fye picks him up and holds him on his lap.  
"So you are awake?" Fye said with a kind smile.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He reached sits up, still holding onto Sakura.  
"I wiped her tentatively since she got wet in the rain." Fye said.  
"Mokona helped!~" Mokona said excitedly.  
"Even while you were asleep, you didnt let go of her. You are.." Fye said to figure out Syaoran's name.  
"I'm Syaoran." He replied. Fye points to his face with a cheesy smile.  
"My name is very long, so call me Fye." He said. "And, the kuroi one over there, what's your name?" he points to Kurogane.  
"I am not Kuroi!" He yelled out. "I'm Kurogane!"  
"Kurogane, ne?" Fye said.  
"Kuro chan? or Kuro rin?" Mokona said cutely.  
"Hey you bastard! How did you call me?!" Kurogane hit Mokona in the back of the head with anger marks all around him. Maki and Syaoran couldn't help but smile at this. Syaoran then looked down and placed his hand on Sakura's head and started making a serious face. Then he caught off guard when Fye placed his arms around him and Sakura.  
"Uwah!" Syaoran said.  
"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked as he sweatdropped.  
"Isn't this a fragment of the memory? This child's..." He asked holding up a feather with markings on it that look like a sort of ancient heart style to Maki. 'Pretty.' she thought to herself.  
"Eh?" Syaoran said confuzed.  
"It got stuck to you. It's the only one." He assured Syaoran. His eyes widening in realization.  
"Well, the feathers were scattered at that time." He said. Fye tosses the feather gently as it floats down onto Sakura. It sinks down into Sakura. "This is a fragment of Sakura's memory." They notice the color of Sakura's skin was coming back. "Her body is gaining warmth." He smiled with relief.  
"Good thing she did not die by now if it wasn't for sensei noticing the feather was on you." Maki said.  
"There is no need to call me sensei, Maki chan." Fye said.  
"Sorry, it is a habit calling my teachers sensei." Maki said with a innocent smile. Fye smiled and placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Hey! Not the hair, took forever to get the knots out." He laughs softly.  
Syaoran pets Sakura's hair back gently while Maki and Fye were goofing around. "It was by chance that the feather stuck to my clothes." He said softly.  
"There's nothing by chance in this world." Fye said, surprising Syaoran. "For that was what the witch said. But, you must have caught that feather unconsciously, to help that girl." Syaoran smiles down at sakura, seeming happy that he did. "Well, I dont know either." Everyone gaped at this except Mokona. Fye placed his hands under his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "So, how are we going to search for the feathers?" He asked. "A feather won't get caught on your clothes like this again." Maki looks around the room while he was thinking.  
"For one thing I can't use the tracking spell my teacher gave me." She said. "Those feathers are like a magic object and last time i tried to track one magical object with a spell it caused damage in my friend's home." Everyone behind her sweatdropped.  
"Isn't everything in your country magical?" Kurogane asked. She turned around and looked at him.  
"Not really, we still have to live lives like any other humans who do not have powers. In my country we only use our powers to help others find important things or take care of hard jobs that most people would not do." She explained. "My teacher gave me small spells to give me a better decision of what i want my specialty to be. But to have the power of the Dimension Witch, i would have to ask her to train me to do it, but I did not want that because of what she did before she sent us off." Maki looked down as if she was sulking over her pic of her mother being taken away.  
"Mokona has an idea!" Mokona shouted out of nowhere.  
"Eh?" Syaoran asked in confusion.  
"Just now, there was a strong wave from the feather." Mokona said. "If it is close, I'll know. When I catch a wave, Mokona will become like..." His eyes bulge out almost like an owl's eyes but bigger as he points to his face. Freaking out Maki, Kurogane, and Syaoran. But Fye was still smiling goofy. "This!" Fye pats Mokona's head while Kurogane was leaning forward against the wall in the background with his hand on his chest, trying to slow down his heart and Maki was lying on the ground also trying to slow down her heart.  
"It will be great! If the feather is close, Mokona will sense it." Fye said. Syaoran picked up Mokona with one hand.  
"Will you tell me when the feathers are close by?" He asked him.  
"Leave it to me.~" Mokona said when he placed his hand on his chest.  
"Thank you." Syaoran said happily.  
"Whether or not you get to search for the feathers it up to you guys." Everyone turned around to look at Kurogane. "But this has nothing to do with me. I came here to return to my world. That is my only purpose. I don't plan on joining or helping you, really." Syoaran's facial changed from happy to dead serious.  
"Yes, this is my problem." He said. "I will not give you problems." He assured Kurogane, surprising him for a moment. Fye starts laughing and places arm around Syaoran's shoulder while Kurogane turned around and scoffed. Maki laughs a little at Kurogane's reaction.  
"Ahahahaha! Very serious? Syaoran kun." Fye said. Syaoran looked up at him in confusion  
"And what about you two?" Kurogane asked Maki and Fye.  
"Huh?" They asked.  
"Are you going to help the brat?" He asked. Maki softly scratched her cheek as she thinks.  
"I see why not." She said. "I'm only traveling because I don't want to hurt anyone else in my world. I already did enough damage on my old sensei that I really don't want to harm him any further."  
"And you?" he asked Fye.  
"Um, well yes." He said. "Returning to my world isn't my priority." He looked to Syaoran, in the background Mokona jumped on Kurogane's shoulder, surprising him. "I'll help as long as my life isn't in harm. Anyway, there isn't anything to do." When Fye said that about his life, Maki looked down.  
"Yo!" Everyone jumped out of surprise and see a woman who looks like the Dimensional Witch and a Weird guy come in. And to Maki's notice, the Weird guy is the one that yelled. "You woke up!" He stepped forward with a bowl of food in his hand, when Maki noticed the food her stomach starts to rumble softly. "Haha, seems we came at the right time. Don't be so alert! You came from Yuuko san's place?"  
"Yuuko san?" Syaoran asked.  
"The Witch-neechan. The Witch of Dimensions or the far east witch." He explained. "She's called by lots of names."  
"Here." The lookalike dimensional witch said, handing Syaoran and blanket for Sakura.  
"Ah, thank you." he thanked her and covered up Sakura.  
"I am Arisugawa Sorata." The weird guy introduced himself.  
"I am Arashi." The woman introduced herself.  
"By the way, this is my lovely wifey, honey." Sorata bragged out. "People, engrave that in your minds." As Arashi handed their teas, Fye, kurogane, and Maki See the back of Sorata's head, looking like he having a weird moment with his hands on his cheeks. Maki rolled her eyes and then all of a sudden he placed his hands on both Kurogane and Maki's shoulders. "If you flirt with my honey, I will kill you both!" Which he said all this with a big fake smile as if to scare them. Giving them both anger marks.  
"Why is it only me?!" Kurogane yelled.  
"And what the hell?!" Maki yelled. "I do not go that way you sicko!" Sorata turned around with the bowl of fruit which Maki quickly took an apple out of the bowl before he moved away.  
"A rule is decreed." He sanged. "A rule! A rule!" He turns around and puts a thumb up with his goofy looking smile. "But I am serious."  
"I won't flirt!" Both of them yelled at him. Maki was pouting her lip as if she has been accused of a perv when she is not that kind of person. Sorata placed his hand on her head and pat it, just letting her know he was just picking on her. She went back to smiling and eating the apple as if nothing happened. Sorata picked up Mokona and looked at him.  
"Well, first of all, did that witch-neechan give you this?" Sorata asked.  
"Mokona Modoki!" Mokona said.  
"That's long, can I call you Mokona?" He Sorata asked.  
"Agreed! Yeah!" Mokona replied cutely. Maki blushed at his cuteness.  
"This Niichan had told me about the situation." Sorata said to the group, while overhearing some things about saying that Fye seems ok and that Kurogane (although he called him the black one) has no courtesy, which made Kurogane anger marked at this. He looked to Fye "For one thing, Niichan, you are a little lucky."  
"Hmm?" Fye questioned. "In what way?"  
"Mokona can't choose the next world, right?" He explained. "Because, this is the world you arrived at and there is nothing but happiness." He turns around and opens the door with Mokona on his shoulder. "Here it is." Behind that door was full of big buildings. A tower in the middle, a building with a tiger on one side, a building with a cartoon candy on the other and bunch of signs with different languages that Maki recognize as a languages from her home. "Because this is the Republic of Hanshin."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A puppet appears out of nowhere looking like a mini version of Sorata in puppet form with his mini arm sticking up in the air like a cartoon character. Behind him was small drawings what looked like little circles forming a hills. "You are at the Republic of Hanshin, a very nice country. It surrounded by sea, and sometimes typhoons come, but not earthquakes. We have nice relationships with foreign countries, and the economy is awesome." It turns to the side with a tiny pointy stick in its hand and points to a chart. The chart was in big rectangular and showed the seasons and what goes on. Spring had cherry blossoms, summer has delicious beef, autumn has delicious rice, and winter has delicious stew. "We have four seasons. Right now, it's autumn, so the rice is good!" He then points the stick to drawings of food. "Mostly, we use flour for food, along with sauce." It puts on a graduation hat and a toy miniature nuclear bomb in front of it with an x on it "For laws, we have the constitution of Hanshin. We have no wars." A map appears behind the mini Sorata with his stick sticking up at it and in the middle of the map of the country it shaped like a tiger. "The island looks like that, it looks like a tiger, so many call it the country of tiger. So Hanshin has a lot of tiger stuff. Our currency is the "Koko," Like 1 koko or 100,000 koko. By the way, our national flag has the tiger mark." A puppet of Arashi appears next to Sorata with a grumpy face. Sorata raising his mini arm up. "The baseball team also has the tiger mark!" He then has a bat in one hand and behind his head with his other tiny hand infront of his forehead as if to cover his eyes to keep light out of his eyes. "The baseball team, yes! Juicy! Heroic beyond belief! Awe- inspiring defense! Quite the fellows of delicacy!" A darkblue glove hand appears up.  
"Yes, may i have a question?" Fye asked. The puppet pointed his stick at Fye with excitement. Mokona holding onto Fye's shoulder, Syaoran sitting on Fye's right, Maki sitting behind them and in front of Kurogane, who was sitting in the corner with his arms behind his head looking confused when Sorata mentioned baseball. Maki was watching them with interest. She was kind of interested how Sorata and Arashi's island was shaped like an animal like her country. An image in her head of the map of her country was a shape of a Jellyfish. Her country was mostly surrounded by water as well. Jellyfishes was known in her country to be a spiritual protector, even if it had no spine, it was a sign to show others that if one country messed with her's there would be a bigger damage for them.  
"Yes, Fye kun?" Sorata said, causing Maki to come back to the present.  
"Does everybody in this country speak like you, Sorata-san?" Fye asked. Real Sorata appears with puppet on his hand, he was bent over slightly with a friendly smile. Arashi was next to him with a bored expression but also holding up a puppet version of her.  
"You can call me Sora-chan." Sorata replied. "The way I speak is very old, though."  
"It was used in old days?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah, but nobody uses it nowadays. But I, as a history teacher, want to keep traditions."  
"You're a history teacher?" Syaoran asked.  
"Ah! Syaoran, you have interest in history?" Sorata asked.  
"Yes, before leaving my country, I participated in an excavation project."  
"Then we might have a common interest." Sorata said. Maki raised her hand and smiled shyly.  
"I have one question." She said. "Where are we exactly? And who's bedroom are we in?" Sorata gently pulled Arashi towards him with his hands on her shoulders. Her face not showing much emotion as he does so.  
"This is an available room in a hotel run by my honey and I" he said. He then smiles happily with a big blush cheeks. They could practically hear him saying things happily with admiration and happiness about how she is a beautiful manager and great cook. He then point his finger at Kurogane. "Pay attention!" Then all of a sudden they saw a big dent going into Kurogane's stomach, surprising everyone.  
"What?!" Kurogane yelled. Syaoran leaned over Sakura as if protecting her, and Fye and Maki looked to Kurogane with worry and on guard. Kurogane was looking around, wondering who hit him. "I did not sense anything!" He turned and looked at Sorata. "Did you throw something?!"  
"If he did, the angle of shock would be different." Fye said. "It was from the top."  
"Plus it would've hit me" Maki said, thankful she didn't get hit. Sorata looked confused and his puppet's expression was confused as well. Maki was sort of confused of how he made the puppet's face like that.  
"What?" Sorata asked. "I just used Kudan."  
"Kudan?" Maki, Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane asked with surprise.  
"Oh yeah" Sorata said. "You guys, are from a different dimension, so you don't know about it." He quickly wrote on the board with a marker, the marker in the puppet's mouth while he was writing. Writing Kudan in kanji. "Everything in this world is haunted by Kudan. This is how you write it." Maki studies the writing, knew right away which language this country used. She felt lucky she knew this writing since her teacher kept having her write what he tells her to in Kanji.  
"I get it now." She said.  
"I see." Kurogane said.  
"I can't read it." Fye said, smiling like a goof.  
"Mokona can read it!~" Mokona yelled out happily. Maki picked up Mokona and holds him in her arms with a soft giggle. "Can you read it, Syaoran?"  
"Yeah, I can." He replied. Sorata put the cap back on the marker while his puppet still had a hold of the marker in its mouth.  
"Kurogane's, Maki's, and Syaoran's countries use kanji, but not Fye's." He said. "But the spoken language is the same." Kurogane pulled the collar on his jacket away from his face a bit and looked up at Sorata.  
"Um, what is this Kudan?" he asked. "You said it "haunts"?"  
"Even if you are from another dimension, you will still have a Kudan." Arashi explained. Surprising the group with this information. Arashi kneel down next to Sakura, looking down at her. "Can I call her Sakura- chan?" she asked Syaoran.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"You don't know where the fragments of Sakura san's memories could be." Arashi explains again. "In that case, they could get into anybody's hands. You don't know if a conflict will arise from this." Syaoran looks at her with more shock. She looked towards Kurogane and Fai. "Just before, you guys lost your powers to fight, right?" She asked.  
"How do you know? Fye asked.  
"And how do you know if I did or not?" Maki asked.  
"She used to be a miko." Sorata answered for Arashi. "She has a sixth sense." He grinned. "But, she retired because she married me." He then went all blushy again with his puppet against his cheek, practically giggling at whatever is going on inside his head. "She looked so beautiful when she was a Miko."  
"I gave The Witch of Dimensions my powers." Fye said with a smile. 'Liar, your powers did not come from that mark, Sensei.' Maki thought. Fye turns his head towards her and put a finger in front of his lips with a calm smile and eyes closed. 'Ah, I see.' Kurogane turned around from them with an anger mark on his head.  
"That witch took my sword." he said angrily. Arashi turned her head to Syaoran and Maki. Maki sighs as she went back to feeling depressed.  
"I gave the witch the only picture of my mother to her." Maki said as she looked down, Fye placed his hand on her head and ruffles her hair some. She looked up at him and he gives her a comforting smile. She smiles back a little to let him know she is fine. Or at least let him think she is.  
"I did not hand over any powers to her." Syaoran said. "I didn't have any magical powers or weapons to begin with."  
"Maybe you are lucky." Arashi said to Syaoran. He looked at her confused. "Because in conflict, a kudan can be a weapon."  
"Kudans are for battles?" Syaoran asked.  
"What it is and how to use it." Sorata said, folding his arms with a bright smile. He think smirks. "Thats something you have to see for yourself. To understand what a kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes." He turns to the side happily, his puppet looking up a bit. "So, the intro to this country is finished."  
"That is it?" Kurogane asked.  
"Were you expecting more, Kurogane san?" Maki asked. "If it was my country I would of gave the same amount of information."  
"Seems like small amount of info to me, by the way." Kurogane said. Maki looked up at him a bit curious. "What is baseball?" Maki blinks in surprise.  
"It is a sport that involves a field, ball, and a bat." She said. "The goal in baseball is to hit the ball with the bat and try to make a homerun."  
"Ah I see." Kurogane said, imagining a animal bat getting hit by a ball and running across a field to his home. "But wouldn't that killed the bat?" He mumbled. Maki over hears that and sweatdrops.  
"Um, maybe whenever we get in a world that involves playing baseball for a feather, I'll show you." Maki says nervously. Kurogane looks at her confused.  
"So.." Syaoran said, getting Kurogane and Maki out of their conversation. "Is Sakura chan's feather in this country?" He asked Mokona with him in his hands.  
"Yes." Mokona said. "It's far away, but it's here." Sorata bends over, smiling.  
"Let's look for the feather." he said.  
"Yes." Syaoran said with a serious expression. Sorata looks up at Kurogane, Fye, and Maki, they are standing around him, Syaoran, and Sakura.  
"Will you guys join?" He asked.  
"At least for now." Fye said, smiling.  
"Yep." Maki said with a polite smile. "Just one warning though. I'm an accident prone so if I trip or make something blow up, I apologise ahead of time." Everyone but Fye sweatdrops at this.  
"If I said that I wanted to go, would the white thing do it?" Kurogane asked with a grumpy expression.  
"Nope." Mokona said. "I'll stay in this country until it's found." Kurogane turned his head and pouting. Fye laughing little while Maki sits down by Syaoran and Sorata, petting Mokona's head with a soft giggle.  
"Thank you Mokona." Syaoran said. Sorata and Arashi stand up slowly.  
"Ok." Sorata said. "I'll take care of you guys until you depart." He walks to Arashi and holds her hand with a loving smile to Arashi. "We are in Yuuko's debt." He looks to them with a childish smile. "This is our hotel. You can stay here until you go to another world."  
"Thank you very much." Syaoran said. Maki bows her head towards Sorata and Arashi to show how grateful she is.

-Hours later-

"It's almost midnight." Sorata said. "Let's sleep. I'll show you to your rooms and Kurogane and Fye are in the same room."  
"Ok!" Fye said.  
"What?!" Kurogane said with a lot of angermarks. Maki giggles at them.  
"Maki, I hope you don't mind being in a room by yourself." Sorata said as they left the room Syaoran, Sakura, and Arashi are in.  
"No no, I don't mind at all." Maki said with a gentle smile. Fye turns his head and looks at her with a small concern look on his face.  
"Actually would it be ok if Maki stayed in same room as Kuro rin and me?" Fye asked with a happy smile. Maki looked at him surprised.  
"No, that is ok, i'm fine with a room by myself." Maki said with her hands up in front of her a little. "I'm used to it." Sorata looks at them with a kind smile.  
"I would let her be in there with you and Kurogane." he said. "But I'm afraid this guy will do pervy things to cute little Maki." He pointed to Kurogane, causing him to angermark at this and Maki facefloor.  
"No I won't!" Kurogane yelled.  
"Still not going to let Maki in the same room with men. It's the rules here." Sorata said.  
"Ok, but I would like to talk to Maki so is it ok if I go to her room to do that?" Fye asked.  
"Of course." Sorata replied. Maki just stand there blinking at what just happen. 'If I can't be in the same room with men, why you letting Fye in?!" she thought.  
"Maki this is your room." Sorata opened the door that was 3 rooms down from Syaoran and Sakura's room. Maki looked in and notice the room looked like the same as the room they left. Which had a Futon in the middle of the room, a small table on the side, a kitchen in the left of the room with a bowl of fresh fruit on the counter, and a bathroom on the right. "Kurogane and Fye, your room is here." Maki turns around and notices the room is across from her room.  
"Ok!" Fye said. Him and Kurogane walk into their rooms and closed the door. Maki looks down for the moment, wondering why Fye wanted her to be in their room. She looks to Sorata and bows to him.  
"Thank you very much for letting us in your home." She said.  
"Oh, It is no problem." he said. "But if you need anything just let me know." She nods and steps into her room and closed the door quietly.

-later that night-

"What is going on?" Maki asked, looking around, the room full of darkness. "Where am I?" Light shined down on her. As she looked up there was a beautiful ice blue color jellyfish with ice spikes all around it floating down to her. Maki stepped back slowly to get a better view of it with awe. "What is happening?"  
"Don't be afraid young one. I am the master who govern Ice." It said with a calmful peaceful female tone, surprising Maki. "I have been looking for someone who is powerful enough for me. Do you desire my power?" Maki looks at her confused.  
"What you mean?" She thought. But the jellyfish somehow heard her thoughts.  
"What would you want to use my powers for?" she said. Maki looks down and looks down deep down in herself to know what she would want to use the jellyfish's powers for.  
"I would want to protect my friends from others and myself." She said.  
"I sense what you want to do and so you shall be my master." the jellyfish said and went down into her chest, disappearing.  
All this caused her to wake up, sitting up quickly from her futon with her hand over her chest. "So cold." When she said that she felt someone behind her reaching down and grabbing onto the blanket on her lap. "W-who there?!" Maki yelled, moving her head back to maybe head butt the person's head.  
"O-ow." Maki heard a male voice. She turned around and noticed Fye was behind her with his hand on his head.  
"Fye san, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." She said with worry and then sighing with relief that her powers didn't come out on him instead.  
"No, it is ok. I'm the one that is sorry." He said, lifting his head up and looks at her with a big smile. He moved over next to Maki and grabs her hand gently. "May I ask you something?" She nod. "Why was that picture of your mother your most important thing?" Maki looks down and sighs.  
"It was so I could remember what my mother looked like." She said. "She died when I was 8."  
"How?" he asked. She continued to looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes.  
"Because I killed her with my powers." she said, surprising Fye. "Someone was trying to kill us. I think he was a robber who also had powers. Mother put a protective barrier around me and her. But when the robber was attacking the barrier, he was practically breaking the barrier. I was frightened, so when the barrier shattered, I screamed in my mother's arms and blacked out. Next thing I knew I had my mother on top of me with blood on my hands and sliced marks on my mother's body. The robber was sitting on the other side of the room with wounds of his own on him, he looked at me with fear in his eyes." Maki brought her knees up and layed her head on her knees while Fye still had a hold of her hand. "I can't get rid of that memory I have. I haven't told anyone this before. Not even my old sensei. He asked me what happen so many times because that was his daughter I killed." Fye let go of her hand. She looked up at him. "Fye san.?" He got up and walked out of her room. She later hears his door opening and then closing. Maki lays down on her side and starts crying. 'figured this would happen.' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tries to go back to sleep.  
"Ok, I'm back, just let Kuro-rin know where I was." She heard Fye's voice. She sits up quickly and looks at him.  
"What you doing back?" she asked.  
"I can't exactly witness a young lady getting upset and leave her alone, now can I?" He said. He lays down next to her and gently pulled her down with her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand on the back of her head. Both of them falling asleep together.


End file.
